


Just A Wedding

by bleedtoblue



Series: Just A Wedding [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Yaoi, by BleedToBlue, nice Relena, unrequited 2x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedtoblue/pseuds/bleedtoblue
Summary: by BleedToBlue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

It was just a wedding, even if the guest list read like a roster of Who's Who in the known universe, even if it was billed as the social event of the century by the tabloids. Just a couple in love, exchanging vows, pledging eternal devotion; it happened all the time. He was the best man, wearing a sleek new tux, and a rosebud in his lapel. He'd made sure the groom showed up, produced the ring, made a toast. Nothing he hadn't done before, nothing he was likely to do again. It shouldn't have been quite so painful, shouldn't have felt like he was cutting his own heart out, offering it up on the altar; a willing human sacrifice. He was being foolish but it had hurt.  
  
After the ceremony, after the toast, after the bouquet was thrown, and the happy couple was honeymoon bound he'd found himself sitting alone at an empty table in the mostly abandoned hall. Alone, with a bottle kindly supplied by a cute bartender who had stared at him and blushed when caught in the act of looking. The bartender who hadn't held a grudge because he wasn't interested; but had left a number written on a napkin 'in case you change your mind.' The napkin and phone number handed over with a sweet smile, a wink, and a bottle of expensive vodka.Duo thought about going back to his room but couldn't quite face it; couldn't quite face the empty bed, the smell of sex on the sheets; the scent of betrayal, the essence of loss. He gazed at the number on the napkin and wondered if maybe he should have just said 'yes' to the bartender. Yes, to a warm, willing body that would chase away the cold feeling in his soul, at least for a while. No strings, nothing that would hurt later. It wasn't his style to pick up strangers but now that his hopes were permanently dashed maybe he should rethink the way he'd lived his life. His life didn't seem to be working for him right now. Duo crumpled the napkin into a ball and tossed it on the table.  
  
He poured another shot of vodka, raised his glass in silent toast to his best friend, the person he loved more than his own life, the person he would never, ever have. And told himself to stop being melodramatic, he'd never had Heero, not really. They were friends, nothing more; Heero had made it clear; what they had was...friendship. But he'd only ever wanted Heero. Duo tossed the liquor back, then almost sprayed it across the table when a familiar voice sounded next to his ear, warm breath brushing against his skin. Damn it, he was supposed to have left already.  
  
"Drinking alone?" Zechs' deep voice and smooth patrician tones seemed to mock him, tease him. Why wouldn't Zechs just leave him be? He'd made a pest of himself since the moment they were introduced; held on to his hand too long, stood too close, smiled too much. Made it hard to breathe. Now here he was when he should have been on his way back to...wherever he'd come from. Duo imagined Zechs' home was someplace elegant, warm, masculine, like Zechs himself and there would be someone waiting for him, wanting him. His own apartment was empty and cold; all of Heero's things gone, like he'd never really been there.  
  
"Duo?" Zechs spoke his name, bringing him back to the present. Zechs was still there, looking at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
Duo glanced around in an exaggerated way, eyed the empty chairs on either side of him, thought about raising the tablecloth and pretending to check underneath the table, too. He pointedly didn't look at the intruder; not that ignoring him had made any difference so far; tried not to notice how good he smelled; like leather and musk, and something indefinably male.  
  
"Yep. All by myself. Alone." He'd emphasized 'alone' hoping the Zechs would take the hint. Maybe if he was rude enough Zechs would go away, not that it had worked any other time. Duo didn't look around but heard the scrape of a chair being moved, felt someone sit down close enough Duo could feel heat radiating off the big body. Damn the man for not taking a hint, for being so obtuse, so persistent; for being there, for not being Heero.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Duo could hear amusement, the man was laughing at him. He knew if he looked up he'd see that laughter in the blue eyes and his mouth would be curved in a wicked, knowing smile. It had been like this the whole week, every time he thought he was alone the big blond showed up and made himself a nuisance. Talking, joking, teasing. Asking him impertinent questions he wouldn't answer, telling him things that more than once left him speechless and blushing, giving him attentions Duo didn't want but that he responded to none the less. A smile when Zechs caught his eye, a touch in passing, always standing too close, always seeing too much. Duo hated that some part of him had liked Zechs being there.  
  
Duo had avoided being alone with him, as much as was possible, all week. Until last night; when it was just too much to watch Heero and his bride-to-be; too much to be alone and lonely. Then he'd allowed Zechs to maneuver him into a darkened alcove where Duo had turned the tables and proceeded to kiss the astonished Zechs breathless. It hadn't taken much persuasion at all for Zechs to join him in his room. Zechs had been more than willing; he hadn't objected to anything Duo had wanted to do.  
  
"Why are you still here? I thought you left." Duo didn't add 'leave me alone' like he wanted to because Zechs didn't listen.  
  
It hadn't mattered what Duo said, he knew Zechs wouldn't go, wouldn't just take a hint and go away. Hell, Duo had told the man he wanted to be left alone all week and it hadn't fazed Zechs. He'd just laughed, like it was a joke, and asked Duo to have dinner with him, invited him for drinks, suggested a stroll in the moonlight. Pushy and persistent. So much for the vaunted good manners of the aristocracy; arrogant bastard. Duo had thought last night would have ended it; no matter what Zechs had said, no matter what he'd implied.  
  
"I told you I'd see you after everyone left. I had to make sure the happy couple got to the airport." Zechs reminded him. "So do you don't mind if I sit here?" Zechs was insufferably smug as he moved his chair closer, draped a long arm over the back of Duo's chair. Smug and proprietary. Duo knew last night had been a huge mistake; even if at the time it had been very, very good.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't." Duo continued, not that it mattered since Zechs was already sitting down and making himself comfortable. He couldn't put it any plainer than that without screaming 'go away.' Duo looked over, hopeful Zechs might actually take the hint and leave. Duo wasn't surprised to see that Zechs wasn't making any move to go but was surprised at the expression on his face; sorrow, compassion, understanding. That was worse than the other look, the one Zechs had used all week, the heated one that seared Duo to the core. Duo knew that Zechs wanted him, he just wasn't sure why.  
  
"Last night was just that; last night. You didn't need to hang around. " Duo added when Zechs didn't move away. Zechs looked as if he hadn't heard; he was damned good at that Duo noted.  
  
Zechs leaned in and said. "It was more than that to me. I think it was more to you, too." Then added softly.  
  
"You aren't the first person that lost someone they love, you know." That's when Duo remembered.  
  
No, he wasn't the only one; how did Zechs bear it? 'By taking comfort where he could, like they had last night,' Duo answered his own question.  
  
"Sometimes," Zechs' deep voice continued, a little huskier now, "sometimes, you are fortunate enough to have a second chance. You just have to be brave enough to take what's being offered."  
  
"Sorry. I don't think sometimes." Duo said and by way of apology pointed to the vodka bottle and asked. "You want a drink?" And poured himself another. He could understand pain and loss.  
  
The room was emptying around them; security had vanished; now it was just a few workers stacking chairs, sweeping up. Duo looked at his watch. The newlyweds would have caught their plane by now. All that was left was clearing up the debris and detritus left behind. All the discarded, unwanted things, he thought bitterly; time to go, time to move on. Duo didn't think he had the will to make that effort. He looked up because Zechs hadn't answered and asked again.  
  
"So, you want something or not?" Duo offered again looking up at Zechs, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Oh, yes. I do," was Zechs' response, along with a slow, sure nod and a hungry smile from his persistent companion; a smile that warmed him, encouraged him. Duo looked into the ice-blue eyes that weren't cold or cruel; saw in those eyes, something more, something he hadn't noticed before. Not just amusement, or lust, but something that touched the empty place inside; helped him make a decision; made him want, gave him the strength to speak.  
  
"Want to take this someplace else? My room?" Duo ventured hesitantly, his voice low; taking a chance on the strength of that smile. Duo thought he saw heat, desire, acceptance in Zechs' blue eyes and felt an answering line of need rush through his own body; he needed something, someone. At least Zechs wasn't a stranger, not anymore, not after last night, and he wouldn't be so alone. He was very tired of being alone, he could use one more night of not being alone, just tonight.  
  
"No." Duo heard the deep voice say and felt the refusal like a slap, stared at the man sitting next to him, felt blood rush to his face in anger, embarrassment. God he was stupid. Then Duo noticed Zechs' big hand held out to him, palm up, asking, offering.  
  
"No. " Zechs repeated and reached for Duo's hand. "Not here. Come home with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedToBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

It was just a wedding, even if the guest list included every politician in the Earth Sphere, and all their hangers-on. CEO's of every major corporation, too; all jockeying for some advantage by being there, being seen. Another overdone social event used to promote someone's political agenda, instead of a private celebration of love and fidelity; just a ripe carcass for the press vultures to pick. Zechs suspected he was a hopeless cynic to feel that way about his own sister's wedding. He supposed she'd felt it necessary to do it this way.  
  
The bride was triumphant, the groom looked resigned, and the best man looked absolutely lost to the perceptive observer. Zechs had escorted the bride down the aisle, 'given her away,' said the appropriate words at the appropriate time; had looked every inch the Prince that he was, and hated almost every minute of it. He'd stared at the best man during the ceremony; watching Duo as he stood at attention in his stylish tux, positively radiating tension if you knew what to look for, and Zechs did. Zechs was able to look as much as he wanted at Duo for once, while everyone else's attention was focused on the star of this production, the bride. Zechs admired the one thing that made the whole occasion bearable. Duo.  
  
He'd been intrigued from the moment they'd been introduced at one of the many parties given for the couple. No, he'd been intrigued before they were introduced; he'd been mesmerized since they'd actually met. Zechs had wanted to meet the pilot of Deathscythe but had thought of it as a novelty. He'd wondered if Maxwell would live up to his reputation as a hard living party boy or if it was just so much hype. The way his own image was portrayed and manipulated by the pack of rabid wolves called 'the media.'  
  
Once Zechs had seen Duo, met him, he'd been captivated. Maxwell was neither a demon, nor the god of death; he wasn't even the grinning, joking, fearless Preventer agent featured in the news vids. He was more attractive in person, the vids didn't do him justice, couldn't catch the quality of him. Lean, wiry, hard muscled; even with the long auburn braid that danced behind him, he was most definitely male. But it was something almost intangible, indefinable, that drew Zechs in and completely captured him.  
  
Duo was like a bright, shining light. At least that's how Zechs saw him. Shy, with a sharp intelligence, and a dry, self-deprecating wit; he was smart, funny, and though he tried to hide it, in a great deal of pain. The vulnerability of the infamous Shinigami, who hid it behind a smile and a joke completely undid Zechs. He didn't think anyone else noticed how hurt Duo was; except his best friend and the cause of all the damage, Heero. Well, Relena knew of course; she'd been the one to tell Zechs.  
  
When the introductions had been made, he'd looked down into Duo's oddly coloured eyes and been graced with a shy smile, not the brash grin he'd expected. Zechs took Duo's extended hand to shake it; it was warm, his grasp was firm, the palm and fingers slightly calloused. Zechs held onto Duo's hand and felt himself slide right over the edge of interest into lust.  
  
Zechs had stood there, trapping Duo's hand in his own, staring with what he expected was a stupefied grin until Duo had removed his hand, murmured some vague pleasantry, and turned away. Zechs just stared and realized that he was in serious lust with a man he'd only just met. Zechs followed Duo with his eyes as he walked across the room, hypnotized by the cinnamon braid that just brushed the swelling curves of that tantalizing ass.  
  
"Brother dear, you are drooling." The laughter in Relena's voice snapped him back to the present.  
  
"Nonsense. And mind your own business." There was no point in arguing; he'd been caught fair and square. He found he didn't even care, much.  
  
"He's in love with Heero, you know." That short statement was electrifying; the implications even more so.  
  
"What?" was the best he could do in way of response.  
  
"Duo. He's in love with Heero. This has all been very difficult for him." Relena took his arm and guided him into a quiet corner as she spoke.  
  
"Does Heero know and how do you know?" Zechs choked out, surprised at Relena's information and pleased to have this bit of information about Duo. Pleased to know he had a chance with Duo.  
  
"Yes, Heero does, and I'm not stupid, you know. Anyone with two eyes can see it." Relena sounded genuinely regretful. "He's Heero's best friend but for Heero that's all it can be. If he'd been able to love Duo that way, I'd never have had a chance."  
  
"And why are you telling me all this?" He'd asked cautiously.  
  
"I love Heero. Heero cares for Duo, it hurts him that Duo is sad and he can't fix it." Relena sighed. "It's more in the way of a warning actually."  
  
"A warning?" He really had to stop repeating things, he sounded like a parrot.  
  
"I saw how you looked at Duo. Heero would be very …distressed… if Duo were…upset in any way." Relena watched him carefully as she spoke.  
  
"Thank you for thinking I'm that sort." Zechs managed to spit out.  
  
"Now, now, Milliardo." Relena smiled. "I never thought any such thing. I just wanted you to be aware of how things are. I'm very fond of you and it would pain me if Heero felt compelled to take you apart."  
  
Relena winked to show that she was joking. At least he thought that's what she was doing. She continued, "Just have a care how you proceed, Milliardo." Then she'd presented a smooth cheek to be kissed before she left him standing there, bemused and bewildered.  
  
It hadn't taken him long to pull himself back together and look for Duo. He'd tracked him to a small alcove away from the noise of the party. Zechs resisted the urge to simply press Duo against the wall and kiss him; his hormones seemed to be a war with his common sense.  
  
He made small talk and thought about his hands slowly unbuttoning Duo's shirt and slipping inside that shirt to caress Duo's pale, smooth skin; he invited Duo for drinks the next evening and thought about slowly stripping Duo out of his snug slacks exposing creamy flesh; he suggested dinner while imagining Duo naked and writhing under him on a table top. When Duo said he'd had a long day and excused himself it was all Zechs could do not to throw the man over his shoulder and carry him off to his bed. Zechs went back to the party and had much too much champagne. His dreams were filled with Duo and all the things he wanted to do to him; with him.  
  
Morning came with a hangover and an invitation to join his sister for breakfast. Where, much to his surprise, they were joined, not by Yuy but by Duo Maxwell. Zechs' headache was overruled by his libido. Duo looked pale and tired but smiled as he said good morning. Zechs forgot his headache and was enchanted.  
  
Relena was charming and worked hard to put Duo at ease. Knowing what he did about Duo's feelings for Heero, Zechs was captivated by Duo's sweetly smiling response to Relena's conversation. He almost didn't believe Relena's claim that Duo had feelings for Heero. Duo smiled and flirted gently with Relena until Zechs was almost…jealous.  
  
Half way through breakfast a waiter brought a message for Relena, who read it, made a slight face, and announced that she was 'so very sorry' but she had 'business to attend to' and was gone, almost before Duo and Zechs could find their feet. Zechs was delighted by this piece of good fortune; Duo didn't look quite as pleased and immediately tried to excuse himself.  
  
"I'm really not very hungry. I didn't want to hurt Relena's feelings but I think I'm going back to my room. I'm kind of tired." Duo made his speech without looking at Zechs but Zechs had no intention of letting him escape.  
  
"You're just going to abandon me?" Zechs asked, counting on Duo's innate good manners. That earned him another twenty minutes of Duo's company and an opportunity to ask Duo to dinner. Duo refused and the dance began; Zechs suggested, Duo refused; Zechs asked, Duo declined. It didn't matter to Zechs; he had no plans to give up and no intent of accepting defeat. He wanted Duo Maxwell and that want was escalating with every encounter.  
  
By the time the rehearsal dinner rolled around even Zechs was beginning to doubt. Duo had refused drinks, dinner, walks in the moonlit garden. But, he'd stopped hiding from Zechs and had even blushed when Zechs complimented him. Duo stopped flinching when Zechs touched him and Zechs touched him as often as possible. Zechs had never been so thoroughly and completely refused or so completely and thoroughly enthralled. It was more than lust Zechs had begun to realize.  
  
The rehearsal seemed almost too much for Duo. Zechs noted the stiff set of his shoulders; the almost palpable tension that radiated from the man. Zechs almost felt guilty for wanting to take advantage of Duo's distress….almost; 'all's fair in love and war' he told himself. So after the practice, after the dinner, after he'd watched Duo reduced to a jangling mass of nerves by the imminent and undeniable fact of Heero's impending nuptials, he'd pressed his advantage.  
  
Duo had started his usual subtle, easy slide out of the room; Zechs knew from keeping him under observation all week that Duo would find a quiet corner, a place to hide until he could gracefully take his leave of the festivities. Zechs had stalked him like the predator he was, looking for opportunities, weaknesses.  
  
By now Zechs had realized that it was more than hormones, more than attraction, more than lust. He was in love and losing Duo was simply not an option. He would pursue Duo until Duo accepted him. Zechs caught up with Duo as he disappeared into a small alcove and followed him into its dim interior.  
  
"Are you leaving already, Duo?" Zechs stepped closer and noted that Duo had to work to keep from twitching. Duo answered without turning around.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired, you know. Got to be up early tomorrow." Duo was edging towards the door, Zechs moved with him, and Duo turned to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" Duo's voice was wary and he sounded tired.  
  
Zechs moved in, leaned towards Duo. "Let me show you the gardens? Some fresh air will do you good. I promise to be a perfect gentleman." Duo stepped back; hitting the wall Zechs had been maneuvering him towards. Zechs bracketed Duo's head with his hands, moving until his face was a scant few inches from Duo's. Eyes widened but Duo didn't blink, didn't appear to be breathing, the pulse in his neck visible even in the low light of the alcove.  
  
"Have a drink before you go?" Zechs breathed softly across Duo's cheek. "Dance with me?" All suggestions Zechs had made repeatedly and all suggestions that had been refused. He leaned closer and spoke, almost against Duo's mouth. "Kiss me," as he brushed his lips across Duo's; he was unprepared for Duo's response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedToBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Zechs had wanted to kiss Duo all week; had wanted much more than kissing; had wanted to run his hands over bare skin, to twist his fingers through the long strands of Duo's hair but he would be satisfied, for the moment, with kissing Duo until he couldn't breathe, until Duo moaned, until Duo wanted Zechs as much as Zechs desired him. He'd imagined cupping his hands around Duo's face, tilting his head just so; trailing a line of hot, wet kisses down his neck; then leaving a mark, his mark, on Duo's pale skin.  
  
When the kiss finally happened the experience wasn't at all what Zechs had expected. Duo had rebuffed his attentions at first, then ignored him, but finally had just seemed only a bit annoyed and perhaps puzzled by Zechs' interest. In Zechs mind he'd made great progress towards gaining Duo's acceptance.  
  
With other people Duo grinned and laughed and displayed the joker attitude; the smart mouthed wit for which he was famous; alone with Zechs he was altogether different. When Zechs charmed and coaxed a smile from Duo he felt like it was a gift, a chance to see the real Duo Maxwell and not a mask Duo hid behind.  
  
Zechs had been relentless in his pursuit while trying not to push too hard. He had expected that at most, at best, Duo might like being kissed and not push him away; he had tolerated Zechs' subtle caresses and his closeness by seeming to ignore it. Zechs didn't want to be tolerated but for now it would suffice. Duo had listened to Zechs' expressions of interest, his invitations, and had made no comment except to refuse; although to Zechs amazement and delight Duo had actually blushed at one of Zechs more blatant innuendos.  
  
Maybe it had been the wine with dinner or the after dinner drinks that had caused Duo to let go of his reserve. Zechs hadn't missed the look on Duo's face as he watched Heero and Relena at the rehearsal. Maybe his single-minded determination to court and win and have Duo had paid off. But something had changed when he'd kissed Duo.  
  
Suddenly Duo Maxwell wasn't the rather shy, diffident young man that Zechs had persistently pursued and desired; nor was he wearing the smiling, ever cheerful persona most people saw. When Duo returned Zechs kiss he was the dangerous, aggressive pilot that had fought and won a war. Zechs had the sudden realization that Duo had very subtly led him into this situation, had wanted this, and that Zechs was seeing the real Duo. Zechs was reminded that he was dealing with a potentially deadly man, and understood that knowledge was part of the underlying attraction. So much more than a pretty package; a mind and will to be admired, treasured.  
  
To Zechs' intense pleasure Duo pushed against him, leaning up into, and returning the kiss; Duo pressed forward, opened his mouth, and ran his tongue over Zechs' lips. Zechs moaned and opened his mouth in surprise and need. Duo slid his tongue into Zechs' mouth; his hands slipped up Zechs' chest and into his hair, fingers tangling. Duo didn't allow Zechs to kiss him; he took control of the situation the way he took control of Zechs' mouth with his own. Zechs liked it; liked it very much. All the wanting, the hunger and need, all the passion he'd read in Duo was bubbling to the surface and was directed at him.  
  
Duo's arms wrapped around Zechs' neck, and locked tightly as he pressed the length of his body against Zechs'; hard, hot, demanding. Zechs sucked on Duo's invading tongue and let his hands fall down to Duo's shoulders, then slide down to caress his hips, and slip further to cup the curves of his ass. When Duo pulled his mouth away, and his hands pushed Zechs back, Zechs ached from the loss of contact and feared that he'd gone too far.  
  
"I want you." Duo's words came out terse, heated, demanding; and were followed by small, soft kisses over Zechs' jaw line, small nips with sharp teeth down the line of his neck before his lips hovered over Zechs' again.  
  
"Come upstairs with me." He breathed into Zechs' mouth, and then kissed him fiercely.  
  
Zechs hadn't intended to go so far so fast but didn't have it in him to refuse the offer of something he wanted so badly. He leaned his head down, letting his forehead rest against Duo's, trying to steady his ragged breathing, willing his pounding heart to slow down.  
  
"Is that really what you want?" Zechs gasped out, giving Duo the chance to change his mind; to say no.  
  
Duo's answer was to look straight into Zechs' eyes while taking his hand and placing it over his own, very hard cock, as if to say, 'Does that answer your question?' And Zechs was gone, done in; he thought he might come just from the sensation of Duo's fingers pressing his own hand against Duo's hard-on; of knowing Duo wanted him.  
  
Zechs didn't care who saw them leave together, didn't care who saw them kissing in the elevator, didn't care who saw them going into Duo's room. He didn't care that Duo took the lead, stripping off Zechs' clothes first, and then his own. Didn't care that Duo pushed him down on the bed and took control. He only paused long enough to roll Duo over and press him to the bed with his larger body, to hold Duo's head between his hands, look into his eyes, and tell him how he felt, punctuating his words with his mouth on Duo's skin.  
  
"I don't want this to be just tonight. I want more; I want a chance to be together. This means more to me than just one night." He stared down at Duo, willing him to understand, to acknowledge him. Duo stared back and nodded once, slowly, then raised his head to kiss him. Zechs released his hold on Duo and relinquished control.  
  
When Zechs woke up, he was alone, and he found it very disappointing, though not terribly surprising considering how skittish Duo had seemed all week. He felt sticky and ached in several places; he smiled thinking about what he'd done, what they'd done, to cause that ache. The room reeked of sex and the pillow smelled of Duo. He picked up a strand of long auburn hair and wrapped it around his fingers; Duo had stopped him when he'd attempted to free his hair from it's braid.  
  
Light peeked around the edges of the curtains informing him that the day had begun; he groaned at the thought. Duo's clothes from the night before were gone and his own were folded neatly on a chair. He dressed quickly, took the time to leave Duo a note saying he'd gone to shower and change and asked Duo to meet him for lunch. As an after thought he scrawled his cell number on the bottom of the note and added, "Call me." He didn't delude himself for a moment that Duo would actually call.  
  
Zechs found he wasn't wrong. Duo didn't call, didn't return his calls, avoided or ignored him completely until the ceremony. Zechs tried hard to focus on his role in the nuptials; recited his lines, performed his duties, handed his sister over to Yuy to become his wife. All he wanted to do was drag Duo out of the church and back to his room. Zechs finally managed to speak to Duo in the reception line as they stood next to each other, greeting a long line of well-wishers. For the moment at least escape wasn't possible for Duo though he did his best to pretend that Zechs wasn't there while he chatted and grinned at people moving past them. During a momentary lull, Zechs spoke.  
  
"I have to see that Heero and Relena get to the airport on time." He waited, watching intently, for Duo to acknowledge him. Duo finally favoured him with an enigmatic gaze over his shoulder but no other response.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as they are on the plane. Wait for me, we need to talk." He waited again for people to move through the line, waited for Duo to answer him.  
  
"I have an early plane." was all the response Duo gave him. Zechs wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake a reaction out of Duo. Zechs recognized his rising frustration with Duo's cool attitude and tried to temper it.  
  
"Don't try to pretend nothing happened between us. Don't try to push me away." Duo's response was a shrug.  
  
"Don't try to make something out of nothing. It was just, you know, sex." The easy smile that didn't reach Duo's eyes was back. The reception line was breaking up and Duo was moving away. Zechs reached out and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, holding him in place, and could only repeat what he'd already said.  
  
"I'll see you when I get back from the airport. Wait for me." Duo shrugged again but didn't turn around and look at Zechs before he walked away. Zechs sighed, this wasn't going to be easy but nothing worth having ever was. And Duo was worth having.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedToBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo sat in his office at Preventer headquarters, staring across the room at Heero's empty desk, and wondering what the hell he was going to do now. That desk couldn't stay empty much longer; it had been months since Heero left. It had been a month since Heero's wedding. A month since he'd seen Zechs.   
  
He was startled to hear someone call his name. Wufei was standing in the door way, the scowl on his face matched his tone of voice, and told Duo that he'd probably been there for sometime.  
  
"Duo!" Wufei sounded exasperated. "Where were you? Are you still staring off into space?" Wufei walked into the room still talking. "I've been calling your office for the last ten minutes. Don't you ever answer your phone?"  
  
Duo glanced down and saw the blinking light that told him he had messages. He ducked his head sheepishly, "Sorry, Wufei."   
  
"Don't apologize; I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some lunch." Wufei's tone had softened, his scowl replaced by a look of concern that made Duo feel a bit wary. His friends were being positively relentless in their concern about him since the wedding.   
  
Wufei in particular had seemed incensed on his behalf; angry with Heero. He'd spent time with Duo, kept him company, tried to cheer him up. Duo had noticed a distinct coolness toward Heero from their friends.  
  
Duo knew they were wrong; it wasn't really Heero's fault that Duo had fallen in love with him, or that Heero couldn't offer more than friendship. It wasn't like Heero knew, not like Duo had ever told him. And who else would you ask to be best man at your wedding than your best friend? Heero hadn't meant it to be cruel.   
  
Duo hadn't known that anyone else knew how he felt and hoped that the other guys would never say anything to Heero, or to him about it. It was all very embarrassing. He didn't want to ever think about it again. He still hadn't spoken to Heero, not since the wedding. He'd avoided his calls and answered emails with the briefest of replies. He needed to patch things up.  
  
If his friends only knew the rest, Duo thought, he'd never hear the end of it. So far no one had mentioned Zechs, or asked a question he couldn't answer or at least dodge. The others had only arrived for the ceremony and he thought Heero had been to pre-occupied to notice.   
  
"Duo! You're zoning out again!" Wufie's voice startled him.  
  
"Sorry, 'Fei. Lunch, right?" Duo answered.  
  
"Duo, I..." Wufei began, and Duo thought he seemed nervous.  
  
"You're buying? Right?" Duo asked, grinning shamelessly and interrupting whatever Wufei had been about to say; then laughed as the scowl returned to Wufei's face for just a moment.  
  
"Yes, and I get to pick the restaurant, too. I'll meet you in a half hour, downstairs." Wufei recovered quickly. Duo grinned his agreement and watched Wufei relax. Now all he had to do was keep the topic of conversation off his personal life.   
  
"Thirty minutes, Maxwell, don't be late. I'll meet you downstairs." Wufei repeated over his shoulder as he walked out of the office.  
  
He should have known it wouldn't be easy, nothing in his life ever was. At least Wufei hadn't used the dreaded 'we need to talk' phrase. Wufei stuck his head back in the office, he had an odd expression.  
  
"And Duo, we need to talk."   
  
Duo groaned. Wufei waited a beat, til Duo recovered, and with an evil grin, added.  
  
"Quatre's meeting us for lunch."  
  
Duo dropped his head into his hands. Wufei disappeared down the hall calling back over his shoulder.  
  
"Lady Une wants to see you after lunch. She wanted me to tell you since you didn't answer your phone."  
  
Duo thought he might just catch a freighter to Mars. He was doomed, but first he had to face his friends and Lady Une. And he had to stop thinking about Zechs. He couldn't stop thinking about Zechs; couldn't get Zechs voice out of his head.  
  
+  
  
"Let me take you home." Zechs' deep, seductive baritone had rolled over him, through him. "Come home with me," he urged.  
  
'Home?' Duo had wondered. He'd stared at Zechs' outstretched hand wanting nothing more than to grab hold and hang on for dear life. Looking up he'd been caught in the heated gaze. How could he have ever thought those eyes were icy? That Zechs was cold.   
  
Maybe it was the vodka, maybe it was Duo's overwhelming feeling of loss and abandonment but suddenly going home with a sexy, desirable man that wanted him seemed like a very good idea. Zechs reached out and took Duo's hand in his own much larger, very warm hand. "I told you last night what I wanted." Zechs reminded him. "It wasn't casual."   
  
Duo stared as Zechs stroked his hand, felt himself nod his head in agreement, watched a pleased, possessive look come over Zechs' face. That look shook Duo, he needed to take back some control, not to be in such a vulnerable position, not so filled with wanting or needing. Sex was one thing, acting like it was more was too much. Too much, too soon, too frightening.  
  
"I have to get something from my room." he blurted out.  
  
Zechs looked at him appraisingly, tilting his head to one side as if he were considering something. "I'll go up with you."  
  
"No, no...it won't take me long." Duo tried not to sound defensive. "You can wait for me, in the lobby."  
  
"If that's what you want; I'll have the car brought around." Zechs agreed slowly. Then added, fixing Duo with a very knowing look. "But if you aren't down in five minutes I'll come up."   
  
"Fifteen minutes. I need to pick up my bags. Change out of this tux." Duo countered with a smile, gesturing at his clothes.  
  
"I'll meet you in the lobby in ten. Have them hold your luggage, you can send for it later." Zechs answered.  
  
Duo nodded and replied with a vague, "This won't take long."   
  
Duo walked quickly to the elevators, took several deep breaths as he rode up, and by the time he reached his room was beginning to shake off the effects of the vodka; the influence of Zechs' voice and eyes, his touch. He needed to be in control, Zechs was pushy. Duo realized he was already making plans to leave; 'to run away' a small voice jeered from inside his head.  
  
He couldn't imagine why he'd agreed to go anywhere with Zechs. Tall, blond, sexy... Charming and persuasive…oh, yes, Duo knew what he saw in Zechs, but that didn't explain why Zechs was interested in him. Didn't explain why Zechs had teased and flirted and well, pursued him all week. He didn't know why and he wasn't willing to find out.   
  
They'd had sex, what did Zechs want with him now? At least Zechs had wanted him in his bed. But one disaster in his life was enough. Zechs could have anybody; he didn't need Duo; couldn't really want him. Duo didn't need Zechs; didn't want to risk anymore pain.  
  
There was no time for the shower he wanted. Just enough time to change into clean slacks and a fresh shirt. He checked his watch and knew he didn't have long before Zechs might come looking for him. He called the desk, told them he was leaving, and made arrangements for his luggage.  
  
Duo stared at the bed, already re-made, no trace of what had happened there. He saw a vision of twisted sheets, tangled limbs; Zechs' white-blond hair spread out, head thrown back, eyes closed, his expression almost pain. He heard Zechs' growls of pleasure, his whispered promises; felt himself go hard at the memory of Zechs' kisses, his hands on Duo's body.  
  
No, he wasn't going to think about it. It was a one-time thing; it was over; he needed to go back. He'd already made the mistake of falling for someone who couldn't love him; he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.  
  
Duo shook his head to clear out the vision of Zechs' smooth skin, the memory of how Zechs long, lean body felt against his; blinked to dispel echoes of the things Zechs had breathed into his ear. Things he'd wanted to believe.  
  
Duo looked around the hotel room once more, checking for anything he might have left behind. The small voice in his head asked what he was waiting for, 'just go and save yourself the grief.' Duo sighed, picked up his small bag, made his way out the door, and down the hall to the service elevator. Duo didn't see any point in speaking to Zechs; there really wasn't anything to say. He went out the back entrance and caught a cab to the airport. Zechs' voice echoed in his head. "Come home with me." Duo hadn't looked back.  
  
\+   
  
Lunch was better than he'd hoped for. Quatre and Wufei talked about work and Wufei's newest assignment that would keep him off planet for a few weeks. They talked about books, movies, talked about everything but Heero; talked about everything but how Duo was feeling; they didn't even ask him if he was seeing anybody. They were almost through the meal when Duo realized that the laughing and joking; all the small talk was to distract him. He'd been too relieved, too willing to go along, too hopeful that they were going to stop meddling in his life.   
  
"What's up guys?" he asked, right in the middle of Quatre's joke.  
  
"What do you mean, Duo?" Quatre had a good poker face but Wufei looked guilty as hell.  
  
"What is it that you're not telling me?" Duo asked as Wufei glared at Quatre.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't work." Quatre sighed and said.  
  
"Wufei told you that Une wanted to see you?" Oh, yeah, he'd forgotten. What had he done now?  
  
"Just tell me!" Duo almost shouted, he'd been on edge for weeks, months. He swallowed his annoyance. "Come on guys, I'm a big boy, I can take it."  
  
Wufei and Quatre looked at each other. Duo gave them an exasperated grin and tried again.  
  
"What ever Une says I did, I didn't do it." The pair of conspirators relaxed a bit."It's nothing like that, Duo. Une is going to introduce you to your new partner." Quatre smiled as he said it. Duo was sure there was more to it.  
  
"My new partner." he repeated. "Why did you guys hear about it first?" That didn't sound too bad, there had to be more to it.  
  
Wufie looked at his watch and announced, "You didn't answer your phone, remember? You're expected in Une's office in ten minutes...you need to hurry."   
  
Duo couldn't get anymore information out of them and he didn't have a great feeling about it. Une probably stuck him with some loser, or a new kid, or a loser new kid. He was pretty sure Une didn't like him much if the other partners she'd saddled him with were any indication.  
  
Wufie walked with him to Une's office, talking about his latest assignment off-world and things they'd do together when Wufei returned. Duo was too tense to listen but appreciated Wufei's efforts to distract him. Wufei stopped walking two doors down the hall from Une's office.  
  
"Don't worry about anything, Duo. We'll talk when I get back." Wufei looked...Duo couldn't put his finger on it. So he smiled and nodded, and squeezed Wufei's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks for lunch, 'Fei, and thanks for being my friend." He squared his own shoulders and headed for Une's office. Wufei watched for a moment before he sighed in frustration and went back to his own office.Duo wasn't comfortable with Une at the best of times. Heading into her office knowing that he was about to meet another unsatisfactory replacement for Heero was uncomfortable. He put a big grin on his face as he knocked on Une's door; never let them see that you were nervous. He heard Lady Une's voice.  
  
"Come in." Duo opened the door; his smile frozen on his face.  
  
"Duo, I want you to meet our newest agent." Lady Une gestured at the man sitting by her desk. "I think you know each other."  
  
The man rose, smiling, and offered Duo his hand. "Agent Maxwell, I'm looking forward to working together."  
  
Duo shook the extended hand, felt the electric sizzle run through him at Zechs' touch, and thought the freighter to Mars sounded better and better.


End file.
